2015 Copa America (video game)
2015 Copa America is the upcoming video game for the 2015 Campeonato Sudamericano Copa América soccer tournament that will be hosted by Chile, the game will be available on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox ''540 ''(I'm still not calling it 'One') and the PC. The game will be developed under the Ignite Engine on PS4 and Xbox 540 consoles only, the game sold on the other consoles will be developed under the Impact Engine. 2015 Copa America will feature all 10 of the CONMEBOL South American national teams (which include hosts Chile), as well as 4 extra teams (which include the invitees Mexico and Jamaica) and 2 secret teams consisting of South America's greatest players, both present and past. The game will feature elements similar to EA's FIFA games and the 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil game. Gameplay Much of the game mechanics and gameplay for 2015 Copa America are similar to what you would expect of a soccer game, like EA's FIFA ''games and Konami's ''Pro Evolution Soccer (PES) series. The game boasts the most enhanced details of the fan animations standing in the venues, they can cheer, sing, jump, throw objects, whistle, boo and (when unlocked) cause a riot (>:) Mwahahaha). The controls for the game are similar to the ones from the FIFA series. Teams Here is the list of the 16 teams that you can play as or against in the 2015 Copa America. #Argentina #Bolivia #Brazil #Chile - Hosts #Colombia #Ecuador #Paraguay #Peru #Uruguay #Venezuela #Mexico - Invitee #Jamaica - Invitee #Costa Rica (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #United States (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #South America 2015 XI (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #South America Classic XI (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Stadiums The stadium list in this game features all 8 of the intended venues (plus the training camp) and 14 unlockable stadiums, totalling the number of 23 stadiums to play in. Bonuses This section reveals all the stuff that you will have to unlock in the game. Unlockables: Unlock Costa Rica team - Win the Copa America tournament as one of the invitees. Unlock United States team - Win the Copa America tournament with both invitees. Unlock South America 2015 XI '''- Win the Copa America tournament with half the available teams. '''Unlock South America Classic XI - Win the Copa America tournament with 15 teams (including those which are unlocked. Unlock Estadio Antonio Vespucio Liberti venue '''- Win the Copa America tournament as Argentina. '''Unlock Estadio Hernando Siles venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Bolivia. Unlock Estádio do Maracanã venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Brazil. Unlock Estadio El Campín venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Colombia. Unlock Estadio Bicentenario de La Florida venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Chile. Unlock Estadio Olímpico Atahualpa venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Ecuador. Unlock Defensores Del Chaco venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Paraguay. Unlock Estadio Nacional (Lima) venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Peru. Unlock Centenario venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Uruguay. Unlock Monumental de Maturín venue - Win the Copa America tournament as Venezuela. Unlock Santa Laura venue - Win the Copa America as one of the invitees. Unlock Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo venue - Win the Copa America with two invitees. Unlock Estadio Francisco Sánchez Rumoroso venue - Win the Copa America with three invitees. Unlock Estadio Municipal (Calama) venue - Win the Copa America with all invitees. Super Shot - Win the Copa America scoring a total of 30 goals. Invisible Wall - Win the Copa America with a total clean sheet. Rioting Fans - Win the Copa America with a total of 12 red cards. >:3 Super Tackle - Win the Copa America without making a foul. Big Heads - Win the Copa America scoring 10 goals via Header. Hand of God Shots - Win the Copa America as the South America Classic XI team and with Diego Maradona as the top scorer of the tournament. Covers CA2015 XBOX v2.jpg|2015 Copa America Xbox One cover CA2015 PS4.jpg|Concept PS4 cover for 2015 Copa America CA2015 XBOX.jpg|Concept Xbox One cover for 2015 Copa America Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox 360 Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:XBOX One games Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Original Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Sports Games Category:Soccer Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX One Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:ClarentBloodArthur ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games